1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymers for ink jet recording, and, more particularly, to a terpolymer which is useful for ink-receptive layers for transparent and opaque imageable materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Iqbal et al., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,208,092 and 5,389,723, described a polymer matrix for ink jet recording which included a water soluble polymer crosslinked by polyfunctional aziridines. These crosslinked polymers were derived from the copolymerization of hydrophobic or hydrophilic ethylenically unsaturated monomers with monomers having acidic groups. A typical polymer matrix was made from vinylpyrrolidone, acrylic acid and N,N-dimethyl-acrylamide.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved polymer matrix for ink jet recording which can afford waterfast images.